Fate or Misfortune?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: The gang is having a party for the hell of it when the power goes out. Maka notices Black Star isn't acting "normal". Maka drags him upstairs. What is wrong, and what is going to happen between the two? Maka x Black Star fic!


The gang was enjoying themsevles; Tsubaki had thrown a party at her place for the hell of it. The seven of them had been partying for hours, and the fun wasn't nearly close to being over. Maka was in an odd mood. She wanted to party, yet had this feeling that something was going to happen, not bad or good, just... something...

"Oi, Maka, come over here for a second!" Soul called from the punch table.

Maka let out an irritated sigh as she went over toward Soul. "What?" She asked impatintly.

Soul pointed accross the table to a fairly large window. "Look at the sky, I think we're in for a super cool storm!" He said happily.

Maka leaned forward a bit to look closer. The sky was blacker than black and rain was falling faster then her eyes could comprehend. Lighting occasionally lit the sky and thunder could be heard over their blaring music. A small smirk krept over Maka's face. "Awesome," She whispered to herself, pulling back from the window.

Black Star suddenly approtched Maka and Soul. "What'cha lookin' at?" He asked in his cherry voice.

Maka and Soul pointed at the window at the same time. Black Star's eyes followed their guester and he smiled. "Cool! A big storm, though, it's too loud, no one can hear me over it!"

"That may be a good thing," Maka mumbled to herself.

Black Star seemed to be oblivious to her comment, as always. The blue haired boy just smiled brightly as wrapped his arm around Soul and walked off talking about some stage he had preformed the other day. Maka simply pulled up a chair and looked out the window, another irritated sigh leaving her lips.

_'What is it?'_ She asked herself. _'What is it that's bothering me?' _The irritated rised as she unwillingly began to squint at the black sky.

"Maka?" A voice asked as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Ah!" She shrieked. Turning around she now saw Black Star. "W-what?" She asked nervously.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we're playing hide and seek, Soul is it, so ah... better go and hide," He told her smiling.

Maka hissed at the boy as she gripped his hand and dragged him upstairs. She found a closet and pulled him in with her.

"What're you doing? We can't be found together!" Black Star complained.

Maka growled as she covered his mouth with her hand. "Shut up! You want to be the first to get caught?" She asked the goofy ninja.

Black Star remained quiet as she pulled her hand off his mouth.

After about twenty mintues Soul opened the door and called, "Found you!" Maka laughed weakly as she stood up and stretched her back.

"What're you two doing in a closet?" Soul teased.

Maka and Black Star became red faced as they began going on and on, making absalutely no sence.

Soul smirked as he led the two back downstairs where everyone else was. "Found them... in a closet," Soul purred, speaking toward the group of friends.

Everyone began laughing and giggling as Black Star and Maka approtched them, their faces still beat red.

Maka was about to open her mouth to yell at everyone when the whole house shook. Maka fell forward, knocking over Black Star in the proccess as they whole building went dark. Liz screamed and clung to her sister, Tsubaki tried to remain calm, Kid and Soul mostly had no reaction, and Maka blinked.

"It must be this storm," Kid said, pointing out the obvious.

The room was so black, they all could barely see their hand in front of their face. Maka's eyes focused and she could see Black Star, inches from her face, he looked shocked. Maka's eyes widened as she rolled off of him to the side on him, now laying on her back.

"Now what?" Maka asked trying to sound calm.

"We wait for the power to come back on," Soul stated sitting against the wall.

The seven of them sat in the dark, listening to the thunder and watching the lighting light up the room. Maka's eyes glanced around the room. As another bolt lit the room, Maka could see Black Star, sweeat rolling down his face and his body rocking back and forth weakly. Maka was going to open her mouth and ask if he was okay, but changed her mind.

"Black Star, can you show me where your bathroom is?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Black Star nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. He stood up and grabbed her hand leading her upstairs, when they got there, Maka shoved him against a wall, just in time for another bolt to show his face; he looked shocked, scared, and maybe even curious.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a small smile.

Even though she could barely see him, she could still see his eyebrow raise at her.

"Y-yeah?" Black Star's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"I think you're lying," She admitted with a smirk.

He shook his head. "I-I'm fine,"

Maka laughed. "You're afraid of storms, aren't you?"

Black Star actually laughed at her. "No!"

"Then... the dark?" She asked him.

He remained silent as Maka heard his breathing pick up; she got it.

"You don't have to be embarressed," She told him with a smile.

Black Star snorted. "I'm not!" Then a sigh came from him. "If you knew something was wrong... w-why didn't you embarress me in front of t-the others, I-I mean, I've done i-it to you?" He asked shamefully.

"Because," Maka's hand rested against his cheek; she could feel him tense. "I'm not like you," She told him simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked nervously.

"Well I'm not a bitch," She said in a playful tone.

Black Star felt his face heat up and suddenly felt the urge to run away... yeah, you read that right, run... from Maka Albarn.

Maka's hands suddenly gripped his shoulders tightly, locking him in place. "You want me to keep this a secret?" She asked, her tone still playful, maybe even flirty.

He nodded.

"Then you have to do something for me,"

He shivered. "W-what?"

"Kiss me,"

Black Star blinked in surprise. "K-Kiss... y-you?" He echoed nervously.

Maka nodded, a giggle escaping her lips.

"W-why?"

Maka laughed again. "Isn't it obvious?"

He shook his head furiously.

She laughed before cutting herself off. "Oh, I guess it doesn't make any sence," She admitted. "But, I still want you to kiss me if you want me to keep this a secret, u-unless you're dating Tsubaki, than a understand,"

"No, I'm not!" There wasn't even a seconds hesitation.

"Then why wont you kiss me?" She asked in a flirty tone once more.

Black Star laughed. "A big star like me would never kiss anyone, especially you!"

Maka frowned at the older boy. "What's wrong with me?"

His laughing came to a halt as a bolt of lightning lit up her face, disapointment lingered there. "Ah- I ah... I meant you just... um...-"

"I get it, Black Star," Maka said simply, releasing him from her grip. She turned toward the stairs, to head back down to the others.

Black Star suddenly felt cold and lonely, unwillingly his hands reached out for the fragile girl, backing her into a wall and capturing her lips with his own. Maka's eyes snapped shut as she let herself melt. What was this? Did he suddenly have a change of heart? Had he been lying before? Maka didn't care the reasoning, she was just happy he was kissing her.

The kiss slowly broke and the power suddenly flicked on, music and cheering eminated from downstairs and lights blinded the couple upstairs.

"Y-You're crying," Black Star whispered to Maka, as he wiped away a tear from her face.

Maka touched her face and noticed it was damp, she didn't realise she was crying. She smiled brightly as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. The ninja stumbled back before his back hit another wall, his arms snaking around her thin body.

"I-I'm sorry," He whispered against her lips.

Maka pulled away to look at Black Star. "For?"

"I didn't mean I didn't like you I just-"

Maka cut him off with another kiss. "I know, your rep, right?" She laughed.

He nodded, embaressed.

"We will have to work on that," She told him as she tugged on his hand, leading him back down to the party.

* * *

><p>AN: Donnnneeee! Another Black Star x Maka fic! :3 I ah... am back in school so I got a lot of free time on my hands, I have loads of Black Star x Maka stories on the way, so those of you who love my stories of themjust them together, stay tuned, review, message me, favorite, do whatever! But I promise I will keep them coming as they're fresh, also many of them will be chapter stories, one of which I need the readers opinions for the last chapter, but that will be a lil later! ^^ Anyway, you know the drill, thanks! :3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
